


Linde Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Linde x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader
Relationships: Linde (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Linde (Fire Emblem)/You, Linde/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 8





	Linde Headcanons

\- after everything that she’s been through, Linde knows that it’s important to cherish the time you have to rest

\- naturally, after a tough week of battles, strategy meetings, and training, she’s happy to take some time to just spend it with you

\- don’t expect to be able to get up any time soon. she doesn’t look it, but she has a grip on you and she has no intentions of letting you go. if she does, you could start working again and you need your rest!

\- if you tease her about it, she’ll simply nuzzle into you and say that she’s learned to cherish time with her loved ones. of course she’s going to cherish this precious time with you, the one she loves most


End file.
